Dark Paradise
by ToWritePurebloodOnHerArms
Summary: She had left him for dead, and yet there he was, standing there. And she loved him even more. Sweenett/Toddett. (Ratings may change & review for more!)
1. Chapter 1

_Spinning._

_Faster. Faster._

_Turning._

_Around and around. _

_Hot. _

_It was hot, and Eleanor was screaming. Sweeney Todd laughed, his teeth bared like a hungry wolf. She deserved it._

_"No!" She yelped, clinging to him for dear life. She would not die. Not now. Not like this. _

_"Yes!" He shouted, trying to pry her from him. "You lied to me, bitch! You lied to me!"_

_"I didn't-" He cut her off with a scream of frustration, slamming her into the unforgiving and scorching hot metal oven door. He could smell burning flesh in an instant and it wasn't the pies. _

_She sobbed, hiccuping. It was burning her. "P-Please." She rasped._

_Sweeney was too in the red to stop himself even if he wanted to. She had lied. Lucy was dead because of her, and she was going to pay for it. _

_He slammed her into the metal with more force than before, watching her slowly pass out before dropping her like a china doll onto the cold floor of the bakehouse. Sweeney looked down on her lifeless form for a moment before stalking away to hold his precious blonde. His pure wife. Perfect Lucy..._

_Eleanor didn't know what happened next, but when she awoke, Sweeney Todd was dead and covered in his own blood. Tears stung at her eyes and she swallowed painfully, getting to her feet by pulling herself up using the butchers table, she gave him one last glance before fleeing. _

_From the bakehouse. _

_From her home. _

_From Fleet Street. _

_And from him, Sweeney Todd. _


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'm not dead, Nell._"

Eleanor Lovett jolted awake, falling from bed, in a tangle of bed sheets. Isis, her dog, watching her with a sleepy look. She ran a hand through her tangle of curls. Fuck. Not those fucking nightmares again.

He was dead. Sweeney Todd was fucking dead.

It had been five years, fuck, Nell!

She panted heavily, her body glistening with sweat, and got up to splash her face with cold water. "Calm down, girl," She whispered to herself in her bathroom mirror. "He is _dead_. He can't hurt you anymore, El. He can't."

But somehow, Sweeney Todd still could. Six feet under or not. He hurt her everday since that night. He was the one who had left those scars on her back, he was the reason she woke in a cold sweat every night. While her _husband_ slept oblivious.

Forgive and forget. That was easier said than done. She couldn't forgive him for what he had done, it wasn't easy getting over almost being killed by the man you love. And forgetting him was hard too. She had been in love with him, and they had made love, although Sweeney called it fucking, to her it was making love and it always would be in her eyes.

She had been _devoted_ to him and he hadn't cared in the slightest.

Her husband cared though. Robert Simmons was a respectable business man who often traveled the globe with his wife, his Ellie. He had fallen in love with her from the moment he saw her. They had met shortly after she had been discharged from Hospital, and he had become her best and only friend. Which, after a late night of dinner and wine, had turned into something much more than that.

She loved him.

He wasn't Sweeney Todd, but she loved him.

She teared up at the thought of her ex-and-possibly-dead-lover. He had held her, and she refused to believe that towards the end, he hadn't loved her. You couldn't hold someone you didn't love and he had held her everynight till _that_ night. Eleanor swallowed past the painful constricting in her throat and leaned back against the wall, staring at her reflection.

"Ellie?"

The redhead looked towards the sound of her sleepy husband and smiled fond, moving to him, "Nightmare." She whispered simply, he nodded, and she kissed him light. "Go back to bed, love. I'll be back in a moment..." And she was, holding him to her tightly.

She didn't manage to fall back to sleep once the memory of Sweeney Todd was in her mind. He had been her first love, and she had loved him for over fifteen years, something like that was very hard to get over so quickly. Heck, she had hated him and loved him when she first started dating Robert.

Her nightmares had been happening a lot lately, and it worried her husband because she wasn't sleeping. When Sweeney had been alive, they had been close, no doubt about that. Was it possible to still be close to a dead person?

Was he dead?

Yes. Of course he was. He had to be. She hadn't stuck around to check his fucking pulse, but he was dead. Yet, that was his voice she could hear. _His voice telling her he was alive_.

Don't be stupid, Eleanor. The dead were dead and couldn't contact the living.

"_I'm not dead, Nell._"

Oh, fuck off.


	3. Chapter 3

Eleanor smiled soft at her husband, tying the laces on her corset extra tight. He liked it that way and she was a good little wife.

"You'll be alright with me in London?" He asked again, she laughed.

"I'll be _fine_." Eleanor nodded, moving back to her vanity to spray some perfume, "I have Isis and the maids, besides, that new market is coming to town. I may take a look..."

"Spend some of my money?" He smirked, moving up behind her.

"Exactly." She nodded with a grin, looking to him. "Now, Robert, you had better get going. You remember the last time you started to watch me dress?"

He grinned at her and she turned to kiss him, "I remember." He chuckled.

It had resulted in her dragging him back to bed, and he had been _extremely_ late for a very important meeting.

"I love you," She whispered, her arms sliding around his neck. "You be good in London, and make sure you give my best to the Ashworths about the baby news."

Robert kissed her again and pulled away, very close to repeating the last time, "I will. And you make sure you _pick_ a coachman, Eleanor."

She rolled her eyes playfully and huffed, "I will. I will. I'll do a few more interviews and then I'll pick."

"You had better, Ellie." He joked, stepping back from her, "I'll write soon. I love you."

She grinned at him and blew a kiss. Her husband worked in newspapers and often went on business trips, mainly to London, she never went with him when he went there though. There were too many painful memories, and the chance she'd be recognised. That was the last thing she needed.

So Eleanor did was Robert had suggested and started the interview process for a new coachman, something to keep her occupied. She would of ventured to the markets, but she couldn't do that without someone to drive her there.

The applicants were useless until she came across _one_ particular name. _Sweeney Todd_ in fancy scroll and she had to stop to catch her breath, her heart racing.

"_I'm not dead, Nell._"

He _was_ dead. This was just some... crazy coincidence. Right? It was just, just... Maybe she needed her eyes testing?

Fuck.

She turned to her lady in waiting, pointing to the name, "Is he here?"

Her maid nodded, "All of the applicants are here, just like you asked."

Well, shit. "Send him in." She whispered. _Sweeney Todd_. This had better be a fucking joke.

It wasn't, before she knew it, the man she had left for dead after he had tried to kill her was standing in front of her. "You look like shit." She snapped at him. He was _alive_ and she wanted to cry at the sight of him. This bastard. This git. This... Ugh. Why was he here? Was this some cruel joke that God thought was funny?

Sweeney Todd cocked his head to the side, smirking at her as he sensed her inner battle. It was thrue though, he did look like shit and it was probably a big surprise considering she thought he was dead.

She glared at him, wanting nothing more than to slap that smirk off his face. "How?" She asked bluntly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hello to you too, Eleanor." He said, moving closer to her.

She stepped back.

"I saw the advertisement for your need of a new coachman, and I remember seeing your wedding photo in the paper," He chuckled. "Never have been subtle, have you?" Eleanor rolled her eyes and he continued. "You're looking for a chauffeur, Eleanor, and you're going to hire me."

"And why on earth would I do that?" She snipped, eyes widening when he held up a tatted old book to her. Her journal. Shit.

"I'll expose you."

* * *

_The redhead rolled onto her side, her fingertips kissing her lovers skin as she ran them up his chest, "I love you." She whispered to him._

_Sweeney was sleeping, and the only time she could say those three pretty words was then. He didn't like hearing that he was loved and she had found that out when she had breathed them into his ear during a passionate embrace and he was snapped from his lust trance and refused to see her for a week. _

_Eleanor being Eleanor had hated not seeing him. She had made it up to him though. It didn't take much to get Sweeney Todd into bed, all she had to do was flutter her eye lashes at him and slowly unlace her corset. _

_Yes, she loved him. Loved him with everything she had. She loved him with every fibre of her being, and she wished that he could understand that._

_Or at least love her back._

_She sighed softly and slipped from bed, taking her journal with her to her desk._

* * *

Eleanor wrote everything in her journal, _everything_, and that's why she was forced to employ him. "Emily!" She yelled to one of her maids, storming through the living room with Sweeney trailing behind her. "Emily, have Sweeney here cleaned up. Have some clothes pressed too. I want him looking smart."

The bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop it."

"Stop _what_?"

"You know what."

"I don't."

Mrs Lovett glared at him, snapping, "Stop _looking_ at me."

She'd had enough of him and he'd not even been there five minutes (Technically he'd been there almost a week) but he kept looking at her. _Oddly_. It was a look she didn't recognise; as though he wanted something from her, she just didn't know what.

Eleanor narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked.

She wanted to slap him.

"What makes you think I'm looking at _you_ and not the view, _Eleanor_?"

She clenched her jaw. He was using her first name and that was definitely a sign or sweet sarcasm. He wanted something and she'd find out what.

"Oh shut up." She muttered, rolling her eyes. "You're my coachman, not my _friend_."

He snorted and there was a pause before she sighed, "What?"

"What?" He replied.

"What was _that_?" She asked, shifting in her seat to look at him better.

He wanted to say 'nothing' to piss her off, but he decided against it, "I think it's funny, that's all."

"Funny?" She repeated.

He nodded. "Yes. Funny. Mrs. Lovett, married to a _fancy_ man. Rich with servants. The Mrs. Lovett _I _know would of laughed at the notion. What happened to living by the sea?"

"Things change." She snipped, huffing a loose curl from her face. "That fantasy was reserved for me and you, you know that. Besides, I could have a house by the sea if I wanted to." And she could. She just didn't want one, because whether she liked it or not, when she dreamt of the sea, she could only picture it with _him _at her side. It had always been that way.

Eleanor grew quiet and looked down at her hands. She had often wondered what would of happened had Sweeney confessed his love for her, would she of gotten her dream of the sea? She doubted it. The redhead swallowed painfully hard. _No, _she thought to herself, _do not cry. Not for him. _

Truth be told, she had cried enough over him from the moment she had left him for dead. Eleanor glanced back to him as he focused on the horses and she sighed softly. She had loved him and that had been her downfall.

_He_ had been her weakness. She had put _him _before everything in that life, and he hadn't noticed nor cared. It pained her.

"Has there been anyone else?" She asked him softly.

Sweeney Todd shook his head and glanced to her. "No." He said simply and she nodded.

She didn't know why but she felt... _relieved_ that there was no one else. She supposed he owed that to her, to not be with anyone, he had rejected her for Lucy, so why would anyone else trump the precious blonde?

She looked back down to her hands. Yes, a lot of things had changed. So many things, and yet they were both the same. Maybe it was just everything else had changed and the two of them had adapted to it?

"Why are you here?"

He shrugged, "I needed a job, a place to stay, and you can offer that."

Eleanor wrinkled her nose, "You blackmailed me for it." She found it slightly ironic that she had given those things to him freely, and a lot more, back then and now he'd had to blackmail her for it.

"I thought you hated me." She said, looking up at him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his thick black hair, moving to sit opposite her. They were out by the stables and it had been a week since he'd arrived, she'd grown bored of sewing patterns and had decided to see him. She couldn't avoid him forever when he was working for her. The mere thought made her want to laugh out loud.

She didn't.

"I do." He nodded, squinting his eyes for a moment, "And I don't."

She laughed at that, and he sort of chuckled. He had missed that laugh. He'd never tell her though.

"_How_?" She asked once composed.

Sweeney sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew this was coming. The 'how' to his current situation. And so he told her. Sweeney Todd told his old lover about how he'd gotten into a scuff with Toby and that the boy had stabbed him and gotten away. He told her how he thought he was going to bleed to death and so he had decided to hold Lucy, too weak to shout out for help when he noticed Eleanor limping her way from the bakehouse.

He had been alive.

"You..." She had teared up during his explanation, her dark eyes on his. "You were _alive_?" He nodded, "When I... How did you...?"

How could this woman pretend not to care when she blatantly did?

It was the hate. The hate that had morphed into everlasting tiredness. They were _tired_ of hating each other. At first, Sweeney had took his obsession of hating her as hell, because all he could think about was _her_ and what she had done to him. She had_ lied_ to him. But as the years went by, he couldn't help but grow tired of hating her, and analysing _why_ she'd done it.

_"Don't I know you, mister?"_

Lucy had known had known Benjamin. When he had killed her, she had just been another vile insect that had deserved to die. Lucy Barker didn't deserve the fate she got, but she was out of misery now, the Lucy he had known and loved had been dead a long time with just her corpse as a walking memory.

Eleanor had done him a favor and he hadn't thanked her very well. All he had seen was pure _red_. Death and blood.

Sweeney unbuttoned the first few of his shirt and flashed the angry scar to her that traced over his chest.

Eleanor reached out to touch it with soft fingertips and he had to hold back the shiver. He had been _alive_ and bleeding heavily when she had scrambled to leave, if she had just checked his pulse, if she had just-

"Stop it, Eleanor." He whispered.

She looked up at him, her fingers still on his skin, he continued, "I know what you're thinking. So stop it. Stop it now." She was still like an open book, wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"If I had just checked your pulse, Sweeney-"

"Eleanor." He breathed, licking his lips.

"No. I... I should of. I was scared and I ran," She leaned her head to his, closing her eyes. _Fuck_. "It was selfish of me." Sweeney shook his head and she carried on, "I would of stopped the bleeding..."

How could she feel so bad about a monster?

"Eleanor!"

The approaching voice shocked her back to reality and she pulled back from him as though burnt, and for a moment, it felt like she had been. Eleanor rose from her seat, Sweeney hurrying back to the horses.

Her maid was searching for her, something about an inviation to a ball, a masquerade ball.

Sweeney Todd smirked,_ I do love parties_.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweeney Todd didn't know what love was. He was not born from love, no, he was born from hate and revenge. Benjamin had been love, all things love and Lucy.

So why was it, that he'd felt a rage unlike any other when Eleanor's husband had returned home and she had wrapped herself in his arms while _he_ was forced to watch them. _Did he love her_? Was he jealous too? _Don't be stupid, Todd_. He fought back the frown, Eleanor and her husband suited, but he just couldn't _stop_ himself from thinking just how much Eleanor suited _him_.

Damn it.

Eleanor tugged her husband playfully towards the ex-barber, she grinned, "This is our new coachman, Mr. Sweeney Todd."

Robert smiled, holding out his hand for Sweeney to shake. Which he did. "Nice to meet you. I do hope Eleanor hasn't worn you out by making you escort her everywhere?"

"Oh, no," Sweeney shook his head, glancing to the petite redhead. "It's been my pleasure to take her where she wishes."

"Excellent." Robert grinned.

And Sweeney had watched longingly as Robert whisked Eleanor away for the night to go to dinner. Since when did _he_ look at her in such a manner? That had always been _her_ job. Sweeney frowned, over-thinking everything as he headed back towards the stables.

He didn't care for her, did he? He didn't care what _she_ did. She could be married to Jack the Ripper for all he cared.

He did care, that was the problem, he _cared_ a lot. He cared more than he should about the woman who had lied to him, the woman who was the reason he had murdered his precious Lucy in cold blood. He wanted to hate her for it but he couldn't.

He sighed heavily.

"Mr. Todd!" Anna, one of the maids, hurried towards him quickly with a smile. The ditzy blonde was always giving dreamy smiles to Robert, though no one took any notice, she was _just_ a maid afterall.

"Yes?" He said glumly, picking up a paddle brush to start grooming one of the horses.

"You have to have the carriage and the horses ready for tomorrow night," She smiled bright. "Master and Mrs Eleanor are going to a masquerade ball."

Ah, yes. The ball. He'd been thinking about that since the invitation had came a few days ago, he thought about it so much that he'd eventually gone into town to get something for it. Well, two things actually. Two things that could get himself into a _lot_ of trouble.

"I will," He nodded.

Anna grinned, leaning against the stable door, "Oh, don't you envy them, sir?" She giggled, "The fancy parties they go to, the dresses and the-"

"No." He cut her off bluntly, giving her a look. She took the hint and left him to his work, his grumpy mood having no affect on her own.

Sweeney Todd sighed, going about his work. He remembered a time when Eleanor would of done _anything _to get him to look at her the way Robert did, and he had taken advantage of her love and fondness for him. Of course he'd known that she loved him, even as Benjamin he'd known.

It had just taken him till now to realise just how much he cherished her love for him now that it was no longer there.

* * *

_Sorry this is so short, guys! :) Keep the reviews coming. I plan on posting the next chapter today!_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Come on, Mr. T," Eleanor Lovett whispered, leaning on her elbow to look down at him as they lay in a tangle of bed sheets "It's Christmas. You have to come. Oh, please?"_

_He sighed. There was a Christmas Ball being held at the Town Hall and he really didn't want to go, but Eleanor, being who she was, insisted that he went with her. _

_"Mrs. Lovett," He said firmly, "For the final time. No. I do not want to go to that stupid-"_

_Her heavy sigh cut him off and he glanced to her, watching her shift to get out of bed to dress for the day. Blimey, she'd given up nagging him. "Alright," She said softly. "But I'm going, ya' big grouch." _

_Sweeney rolled his eyes before closing them. "Would be nice to go out together though," She nattered on. "We never do much together, apart from well, this. I just thought it'd be nice for us to go out, y'know? Have a dance... have fun. You need to have fun every once in a while." Or you'll go mad._

_Eleanor glanced to him and frowned. He doesn't love you, El. Just give up. So she did. "Just make sure Toby has eaten before bed, alright?" As usual she received no reply, so she left quietly to get herself ready._

_That damned man. She just wanted to let her hair down for one night and he managed to ruin that too. _

_Why did she love him? Recently, she had found herself questioning it. She cooked for him, cleaned for him, washed his bloody laundry and disposed of his victims. She did everything for him and in return she got nothing. Well, often, she got his body, and she had pretended that in those moments he did love her. _

_It just wasn't enough now. She wasn't being selfish to ask for more than a meaningless shag, even a thank you now and then would do, or maybe a smile... or something. _

_Something to remind her that she wasn't doing all this for him for nothing, that she was being appreciated by him. Eleanor frowned, moving to her bathroom to bathe and refresh herself for the night ahead. She'd gotten a new dress too, something red, something he would enjoy. Had he said yes. _

_Well, he'd lost that liberty now. The stupid git._

* * *

Eleanor chose a black corseted dress for the masquerade ball, still cursing that she had forgotten to buy her mask, Robert had gone in search of one at the market for her. So she supposed everything would be alright, as long as he picked the perfect one.

Anna, her lady in waiting, nattered on about how it must be wonderful to go to these types of balls while she pinned neat red curls, and Eleanor just listened politely with the occasional nod.

Till a knock at her bedroom door interrupted them both.

"It's Sweeney Todd!" He said confidently, holding a black box in his hands, "I have something for Mrs Eleanor."

Eleanor shoo'ed her maid away, telling her to busy herself while she dealt with Sweeney.

"What is it?" She asked.

Bloody hell. She looked gorgeous. He stomped on the urge to pin her against the wall and ravish her till he couldn't stand, and shoved the box into her hands. Eleanor grinned, "Is this from Robert?"

Sweeney shook his head, his ears tinting pink, "I... um, I thought you may like it. That's all. I know you're wearing black too, so..."

She lifted the lid and gasped, her eyes snapping back to Sweeney's. It was perfect. The mask he'd gotten her was a soft pink with a laced edge, gold thread sewn around the eye holes to create the artistic shape of a butterfly, with silk pink ribbon for the finish. "Sweeney, it's..."

He hushed her, stepping a little closer than he should, lowering his voice to just above a whisper. "Tell me you don't love me, Eleanor. _Tell me_."

She opened her mouth to speak when Robert's voice interrupted them, the two sprung back from each other, "I couldn't find a mask," He said. "But-What's this?" He asked, glancing to it. "Blimey, Ellie. That's wonderful. Where did you get that?"

"I got it, sir," Sweeney spoke up when he noticed Eleanor searching for something to say. "I saw it in the village, the tailor had a small selection of things they were going to throw out, so I decided to take it off their hands. I remembered that Mrs Eleanor didn't have a mask..."

"Aren't you a hero?" Robert joked, patting Sweeney on the back roughly. "You chose right, Eleanor. Mr. Todd, I would like you to prepare the horses. Myself and my wife will be leaving shortly. Well, as soon as Eleanor is ready. You know how women are."

Sweeney laughed false, glanced to Eleanor and was off.

* * *

_"Sure you're not going to come?"_

_"I'm positive." Sweeney snapped, glaring at her now. He had to admit it though, she did look bloody breathtaking. _

_Eleanor nodded, grabbing her purse from the vanity. "Fine. Have it your way." She huffed and headed for the door where a cab was waiting for her, she gave a final glance to her pie shop and then left. _

_Stupid git. Stupid, stupid git. _

_Sweeney Todd rolled his eyes, the bitch! She was supposed to be helping him with his plans to get the judge-_

_"The judge!" He hissed to himself. Turpin had to be at that flipping party, it was at the Town Hall, why had it just occured to him. How could he be so stupid?!_

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Eleanor was on her way there and the mere thought of that pervert holding her waist as they danced made him want to stab one of his razors into his own arm. _

_That vile bastard laid a hand on Eleanor and he would have that mans intestines for a rope swing. _

_He growled to himself and pulled on his coat, shoving a razor into the pocket before sweeping from the store. _

"Eleanor!" Robert grinned, looking her over, "You look _beautiful_."

* * *

And didn't she know it. She almost floated down the stairs, she was so perfect. Sweeney swallowed hard, looking her over in a subtle manner. She was wearing the mask he'd given her, red curls framing her face, "Robert, shush, we must be off." She giggled, blushing.

She hadn't forgotten that moment with Sweeney however.

_"Tell me you love me, Eleanor. Tell me." _

What on earth had gotten into him? What the bloody hell. That man was like an enigma. The big idiot. He buys her this mask, he demands to hear _that_.

Why _was_ he here?

Was it to torment her like she'd assumed when he had blackmailed his way into her home? Did he love her? She wanted to laugh at the latter because it was most likely the first, but she didn't. Instead she merely took Sweeney's hand gently as he helped her up into the carriage.

She was flippin' gorgeous.

What he wouldn't give to run his hands through that deep red hair and kiss her pouting lips. Once Robert was sat comfortably with his wife in the carriage, Sweeney kicked a bag he'd packed into the front seat out of sight, clicking his tongue to get the horses moving off.

* * *

_"What on earth are you doing here?" She hissed low, her eyes glaring._

_Sweeney smirked, finding it amusing that she had huffed and puffed about not wanting to go with her and now she was furious that he had shown up. "I changed my mind." He whispered, his hands sliding to her waist to jerk her close. Normally she would of swooned at the affectionate gesture. She didn't. She was far from swooning. _

_"You'd rather turn up by yourself, is that it?" She snipped at him while he danced them towards the middle of the hall. _

_"Yes." He replied, half listening to her as he glanced around looking for Turpin._

_Eleanor shoved his hands from her and he blinked, his eyes finding their way back to her, "You're here for him, aren't you? You're not here to dance with me at all!"_

_"Keep it down." He said gruff, pulling her close again. "I was making sure-"_

_"Making sure what?" She glared, hands on her hips. He wanted to kiss her. "That I wouldn't get hurt? I'm not weak, Todd. I'm capable of taking care of myself. Did it for fifteen years before you came home."_

_"This could be my chance, Mrs. Lovett." He growled. "Do. Not. Ruin. This." _

_"Do. Not. Use. Me." She replied, tearing herself from him to disappear into the crowd. _

_He glared after her. The bitch._

* * *

As soon as Eleanor and her husband had gone into the party, Sweeney grabbed his bag and climbed into the carriage to change. This could get him into trouble. So much trouble. Not with Eleanor, but with Robert.

He had to do this though. He had to. He owed it to her.

It was his best suit, something he'd used his savings to buy. That _and_ a simple black mask, of course.

As soon as he was ready, Sweeney took a breath, approaching the doors to the party. Why was he doing this? For Eleanor. It was for Eleanor.

* * *

_He was here for the judge. Not for her. None of this was for her. It was all for Lucy, and Lucy was the most important thing to him._

* * *

Sweeney made his way through the crowd, his black mask on and his identity unknown. Women stared and men envied him.

Eleanor knew who he was as soon as he asked her to dance, and she had accepted without hesitation.

* * *

_Turpin reached for her gloved hand and she stuttered about having to leave. He ignored her and pulled her onto the dance floor, his hand on her lower back._

* * *

"Why?" She asked softly.

He frowned, dipping her in time with the music, pulling her close again. "Eleanor..."

"Please?" She begged softly. "Why all this? Why _now_, Sweeney?"

"I don't know," He admitted. "I know this is too late, Eleanor. I know it is. I know you're married."

"Exactly." Eleanor frowned. "I'm married, Sweeney. I'm in love."

No.

She was in love.

Love.

Love.

Red.

* * *

_Red. _

_Sweeney glared at the sight of her. What the fuck was she doing?! Was she dancing with him on purpose?_

_If he didn't need her, he'd kill her. The stupid whore. First she jumps into bed with him at every chance she got, and now she's fluttering her lashes for Turpin! The woman infuriated him. _

_Yet, if Turpin was lured to his shop. Lovett as the bait, maybe... Maybe he could get Turpin that way? Use her and then dispose of her once it was done._

* * *

"It's too late." Eleanor frowned. It _was_ too late. Robert loved her, he adored her. And Sweeney, he- _this_ was too late.

He needed her.

* * *

_He needed her. _

_Eleanor glanced to Sweeney from over the Judge's shoulder and she understood everything he was thinking. "Excuse me," She whispered to Turpin. "I have to go now." _

_Todd clenched his jaw, watching her pull away from the judge. What was she doing? What the fuck was she doing?!_

* * *

She had left him for dead, and yet there he was, standing there. And she loved him even more.

Robert watched his wife dancing with a grin. She was perfect.

And she was _pregnant_.

* * *

_Hey guys! :) _

_Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? The italic represents the past, as you may already know, but obviously that last word sort of joins them together. _

_You'll understand better in the next chapter! I'll try and also get that one up today, but I want some more reviews! I do love the lovin' :D _

_I hope you're all enjoying this so far! _


	7. Chapter 7

_"Pregnant?" Sweeney whispered, staring blank at Eleanor. _

_She was pregnant? How could this happen?! They'd been so careful, it didn't help that he'd assumed she couldn't get pregnant considering she'd been without a child since her marriage to Albert, but... How?!_

_"Sweeney," She whispered, reaching for him. "Please say something. Say anything... Mr. T?"_

_His brow furrowed. A baby? His baby. Their baby. Sweeney Todd almost wanted to laugh at the picture of himself, Eleanor and a baby. Yet, it looked oddly appealing to him. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to do after he'd gotten rid of the Judge and the Beadle, but he supposed he'd just have to keep living, or maybe leave London, but now there was a baby to think of. His child, and like it or not, Eleanor too. _

_The redhead swallowed painfully hard, her hand laying softly upon his arm. "Sweeney, I-"_

_"Don't." He snapped suddenly, jerking his head to meet her eyes. "You did this on purpose. To trap me. How do I know if it's even mine? We've only shagged a few times."_

_She looked hurt, tears starting to well, "Don't be silly. There's only been you, Mr. T!"_

_"You're a whore!" He growled, charging towards her which caused her to stumble back into the wall. Sweeney punched a few inched beside her bed, plaster crumbling around his fist. "You opened your legs so easy for me. I know that it's not mine. You bitch."_

_"No, Sweeney, please!" She let out in a strangled sob. "It's yours. This is our baby! Please, just listen. We're going to be okay. We are, we'll be alright. We'll-"_

_He cut her off, hitting her so hard that she fell into the table in which the kettle was placed. Her eyes wide with fear as he grabbed hold of the still scolding object, resorting to hitting her repeatedly with it all over her. _

_Eleanor Lovett had only been hit once before by him, and he had apologised over and over for it, 'it had been an accident' afterall, but this, this was no accident. His eyes were no longer brown, but black, black with murder. She'd seen that look before, it was the look he'd given her when she'd witnessed him kill the priest a few weeks ago becuase he'd called them sinners. _

_She held up her hands to shield the blows from the kettle, the man she loved cursing her as he continued his assult. She loved him. Well, she thought she did until now. Now it was all different and all she could think about was getting away from him to protect herself and their-no, her baby. _

_She had always wanted a child, and had been so giddy over the thought of having one with the man she loved, it was only a matter of time before reality hit her that the man she loved was Sweeney Todd. A madman. _

_Once he felt as though he could hit her no longer, Sweeney threw the kettle across the room and stormed away from her to clean his razors. Eleanor however, lay there silently crying, her arms and hands burned. _

_Ironic really. _

_She was bruised, bleeding and pretty sure that he'd broken her hand. Without another word, she scrambled for the door and left him. _

_Eleanor refused to speak to him after that, she refused to make his food or wash his clothes too, so Sweeney had to start doing that for himself. Until one night, almost a month later, he'd come to her and held her. He told her he was 'sorry' and that he'd 'overreacted' and like a fool, she had taken him back into her bed. _

_Eleanor Lovett loved him, and that was her biggest problem, she loved him and trusted him. He was her life and he knew that all too well. _

_The babe had been in her womb a couple of months until one night, she'd gotten a crippling pain and the bleeding had started up. She couldn't of seen a Doctor, she'd of ended up in Bedlam, so she had sat in Sweeney's arms and cried. _

_Sweeney had comforted her, because as much as he hated her for making him feel the way he did, nothing could be much worse than the loss of a child. Especially when it came to Eleanor. His Eleanor. _

_Once the baby had gone, his future was blank again and Eleanor wasn't cheery, she was in the dark place just as much as he was._

* * *

_Okay, guys, this was sort of painful to write because I adore Eleanor. :( I'm sorry it's not that long either, it's just well, it's Christmas eve! :O _

_If you're all lovely, and leave me more yummy reviews, you may get the next chapter today or tomorrow ;D _

_I hope you all have a great Christmas! xxxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello guys!_

_Sorry it's been a while, but I've been super busy. I've decided that I'm going to upload every few days because I don't want to get bored of writing all the time._

_Hope you've all had a great Christmas and you enjoy New year! :)_

* * *

Sweeney Todd ran a hand through his thick dark hair. It had been two days since the masquerade ball and Eleanor hadn't spoken to him, or had refused to speak with him. So he had to wait. Robert was off to London again that weekend, he'd have his chance then. He'd see why she was so upset with him and his confession.

Women. So fucking confusing. Once upon a time Eleanor would of given the whole world and its mother to hear him say those three words, and now it was 'too late.' How could it be too late? She had loved him for fifteen years, something like that didn't just _go away_.

He'd been eating in the servants quarters when he heard the news, heard _why _Eleanor may be upset with him. Anna had been rambling on about how 'if she were Miss Eleanor, she would go everywhere with Robert' and everyone had just ignored her, because well, she was just _Anna_. And then she'd said it, 'Suppose Miss Eleanor can't do much though, being pregnant and all.'

He'd started choking on his food, coughing and spluttering until one of the footmen had patted his back rough. Eleanor was _pregnant?!_

How?

How could this happen?!

Sweeney knew _how_. It was just, well, how?!

Eleanor had only been pregnant once before and that was with _his_child! How could she be pregnant now?

Shit.

He paced back and forth in the courtyard, oil rag in hand. Eleanor. His Eleanor was pregnant with another man's child. A man that _wasn't _himself. It wasn't right, it just wasn't right and it made him want to reach for his razor.

He didn't and he couldn't, he'd gotten rid of them to afford his journey to Yorkshire. Sweeney let out a sigh, glancing back to the Manor. The woman he'd just realised he loved was pregnant, and it _hurt_.

Now he knew how she had felt, all those years ago when she had waited for him, saw him with a Pregnant Lucy.

As soon as Robert had gone to London, he caught Eleanor alone and slammed her against the wall, "_Pregnant?_" He hissed, wide-eyed.

The redhead stared up at him, her hand on her stomach in a protective manner. "W-Who told you?" She whispered. Shit! She'd wanted to keep it secret to keep it from being jinxed.

"Anna." He whispered, "She, um, she let it out, rambling on about something... But you're pregnant, Eleanor? You're sure?"

She nodded, looking away from him, "Been checked three times by two different Doctors. I've not, uh, not _had _anything for two months. I'm never late, you know that."

Sweeney let out a frustrated growl and punched the wall beside her head, tearing himself from her tempting form, "Shit! How, Eleanor? _How?!_"

"I don't think I need to tell you about the birds and the bees, Sweeney."

"Don't try to make this humourous," He glared. "I'm trying to process all this. I don't, I can't understand. You loved me not long ago, loved me for fifteen bloody years, Eleanor!"

"Hush!" She whispered, quickly covering his mouth. "Be _quiet_!" Eleanor frowned at him, "I was just as shocked as you. I thought... after last time, that I _couldn't_get pregnant, but honestly. I'm happy, Sweeney. I am. I'm going to have a baby, I'm-"

Sweeney stormed away, not wanting her to see how his eyes had glossed and how angry he'd become with himself. Sweeney Todd does not cry. He never cries, _especially _over Eleanor Lovett.

But he did.

The painful truth was, that her love had been something he'd needed, and he'd just realised now it was no longer there. He loved her, loved her with everything he had. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her till she couldn't stand. It appeared they'd switched roles this time.

_Neither of them had noticed the blonde maid that had watched from afar, her eyes glistening with hate. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey! I'm suuuuuuuuuuuuuper sorry for not updating sooner, but I was having problems with my laptop and GAH! _

_Now, this is a very short chapter because I'm really just not finding the time to write much anymore, I've been so busy with work! :( I'll try and keep this story going however! :)_

* * *

What happened fifteen years ago?

There was a lot that had happened fifteen years ago, and that was the problem, finding out _what_ and _how_ it was connected to Miss Eleanor and Sweeney Todd. Anna frowned, skimming through old articles in the library, she'd never liked Eleanor, always knew that Robert could do much better.

The only problem was, Robert couldn't marry his maid.

She paused on one article in particular, using her finger to skim read along the words...

"_Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, once the home of the most famous pies in London, now the home of the most gruesome crimes. Mrs Eleanor Lovett and her lover barber, Sweeney Todd had been unseen for days, and neighbours of Lovett's had urged authorities to gain entry to check on the two. What the Police found however was the remains of humans and a bloody crime scene. It appeared that the most famous pies in London had a special ingredient of human...' _

_'Eleanor Lovett is believed to be dead, but her whereabouts and Sweeney Todd's are currently unknown... Both are wanted dead or alive on charges of murder..." _

Now it made sense.

Oh, this was delicious. She was going to have a field day with this information. Human remains found at Eleanor's old pie shop? Her and Sweeney Todd _wanted_ for murder? Robert was going to get rid of them if he knew about this, if he turned her in. The baby would be killed too... that stupid retched little thing.

From the moment Eleanor had been introduced as 'Lady' of the house, Anna had felt off about her, there was _something_ behind those dark eyes that hid secrets and now she knew just what those tasty secrets were.

She wondered if they still had that reward out for her? Was it two for the price of one? The blonde smirked, glanced around and folded up the article before slipping it into her bag. There were many things she could do with this, bribe for money, give Eleanor and her 'lover' to the Police, or show Robert.

If she showed this to Robert, he could recognise that he'd been with the wrong woman the whole time and fall to his knees and beg for Anna-

The chances of that happening where slim, so she decided to brew up her own little plan.

Something as tasty as Mrs Lovett's most famous meat pies.


End file.
